¿Quieren una princesa?
by E-sailor-asjm
Summary: Estoy completamente cansada de recibir constantes comentarios, quejas y reprimentas por mi forma de actuar. Odio me digan que debe actuar como una princesa elegante y perfecta. Finalmente he llegado a mi límite. ¿Quieren una princesa? Les daré una.
1. ¿Desean una princesa?

**¿Quieren una princesa?**

Capítulo 1: ¿Desean una princesa?

Ha pasado un año desde la batalla contra la galaxia, Darién decidió irse a EE. UU. Por estudiar en Harvard, sin embargo mi relación con Darien ha sido buena, nos mantenemos comunicados por correo, chat y llamadas telefónicas ocasionales. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru se quedan en Tokio en el caso de que haya algún enemigo. Finalmente, Mina, Lita, Amy, Rei y yo seguimos estudiando en el colegio como siempre, solo que ahora Reitero pasarse al colegio de los demás para pasar más tiempo con nosotras.

Por primera vez en mi vida llegue a una reunión antes de tiempo, así que entré al templo sin que nadie se haga cargo y le dé una gran sorpresa a Rei, yo podría apostar que ella se va a infartar cuando me vea tan temprano pues la reunión es en 10 minutos, el tiempo de estar más silencioso posible para que no haya sido mi presencia y justo cuando yo estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la habitación donde siempre nos reuníamos, escuché un murmullo, me sentí como un niño y pude ver todas mis reglas reunidos.

\- "Últimamente, estoy muy preocupado por el comportamiento de Serena, ella ya no tiene madurez y no muestra interés por el colegio, yo creo que ella debería empezar a comportarse como la princesa que ella es. No me malinterprete, Serena es como una la hija para mi y la lo que fuera por ella tal y como ustedes sí, me preocupa mucho que ella se siga comportando de esa forma tan inmadura, ya que ella debería actuar más acorde a su papel, yo siempre le insistiría mucho en el hecho de que ella se debe comportar de forma diferente pero ella nunca me hace caso ". Yo nunca me hubiera imaginado que Luna diría eso, que ella siempre me ha querido que me comporte diferente porque tanto ella como los demás me lo dijera todo el tiempo, pero no sabía que eso era para tanto.

\- "Tranquila Luna, creo que todas las nosotras tenemos la misma preocupación". Dijo Lita sorprendiéndome.

\- "Si, puede que Serena sea nuestra mejor amiga pero se deba concentrar mas en sus estudios, pues yo creo que es completamente inaceptable que cuando lo gobierne ella en Tokio de cristal ella no tenga los conocimientos necesarios para tomar las decisiones que necesite el reino". Dijo Amy dejándome en estado de shock porque nunca imaginé que ella pensara eso.

\- "Y aunque no lo parezca a veces, yo quiero mucho a la tonta Serena, pero creo que ella debería ser menos torpe y descuidada, porque yo no soy tan sabrá como sería si ella siguiera siendo igual en el futuro" dijo Rei

\- "Yo la quiero mucho pero creo que deberías tener la gracia de una princesa". Dijo Lita

\- "Me gusta que Serena sea como es, pero aun así creas que deberías actuar como la princesa que ella fue en el pasado, aunque no haya tenido la fecha debió haber sido toda una princesa". Dijo Mina

\- "Aunque me guste la forma de ser de la cabeza de bombón podría haber sido diferente en algunas ocasiones". Dijo Haruka

\- "Y aprende a tomar las decisiones correctas sin importar lo que sea que sea". Dijo Michiru

\- "Tener los modales que dignos de su título". Dijo Artemisa

\- "Mamá Setsuna, ¿Sabes si nuestra princesa va a cambiar?" Dijo Hotaru

\- "Yo no sé pues debido a mis obligaciones solo veo a la Reina Reina Serena cuando ella lo necesita, la pequeña dama y tú hijo con las que me comunico con más frecuencia, pero al estar en el pasado él desarrolló un gran cariño por nuestra princesa, ya pesar de que me guste su forma de ser, ella necesita cambiar y que creo que ella debió haberse hecho en algún momento de la vida antes de convertirse en la gran Neo Reina Serena "

-Después de pensarlo con detenimiento una idea pasó por mi mente y abrí la puerta sorprendiendo a todas mis marineros "la próxima vez que quieran hacer una reunión para hablar de lo que es la primera vez que planearla mejor o decírmelo de frente". Les dije calmadamente.

\- "Serena". Dijeron sorprendidos

\- "No se preocupen, yo no estoy enojada con ustedes, yo solo estoy enojada conmigo mismo, pues no puedo cumplir con sus expectativas, sé que debo ser LA MISMA, la princesa que fui en el milenio de plata así que no se preocupen". Dije calmadamente causando que las miradas de todos se posaran sobre mi, así que hice una pequeña pausa y seguí hablando. "Aunque creo que debería posponer la reunión que teníamos planeada para hoy, tengo que pensar todo lo que ustedes quieran para poder ser la princesa que quieren quieren mar". Me voltee y empecé a caminar. **"Adiós**. "Fueron las únicas cosas que dijeron antes de salir del templo, y creo que es la última palabra que me ayudaron a mí durante algún tiempo, porque a partir de mañana les daré la idea de que quieren que estén con ellos, puede que Lo que voy a hacer es algo dramático para todos, sobretodo para mi, pero solo así aprenderán.

POV general

\- "¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Dijo Rei saliendo del shock.

\- "¿Escucharon lo mismo que yo?" Dijo Lita.

\- "Creo que si" dijo Amy.

\- "Será que Serena está enferma". Preguntó Mina con algo de preocupación.

\- "Es extraño ver una cabeza de bombón actuar calmada en esta clase de situaciones". Dijo Haruka.

\- "Esto es muestra de que ella ha avanzado en su formación como princesa". Dijo Setsuna.

\- "Aunque cuando la princesa dijo adiós, ella parecía triste". Dijo Hotaru.

\- "Ella debe estar triste por lo que dijimos". Dijo Amy con tristeza.

\- "Tengo un presente malo, como algo importante fuera de un futuro, voy a ver si el espejo de Neptuno puede mostrarme algo". Dijo Michiru mientras sacaba el espejo de Neptuno, mantiene su vista en el tiempo y el tiempo. "No entiendo, esta visión es muy confusa".

\- "¿Que viste?" Preguntó Luna.

Michiru sigue viendo al espejo con desconcierto por varios segundos antes de responder.

\- "Veo a Serena despedirse mientras toma su forma de princesa, y veo que estamos a su alrededor llorando".

\- "¿Que significa eso?" Dijo Rei.

\- "Setsuna, ¿Sabes algo de eso?" Preguntó Haruka y la marinera del tiempo se limitó a negar con la cabeza, mostrando la misma confusión que las demás.

POV de Serena

Poco después de llegar y descargar mis molestias en un indefenso peluche, decidí llamar a mi amado novio y comunicarle el motivo de mi ira y la dulce venganza que planeaba usar con mis queridas, aunque malagradecidas amigas.

\- "¿Entonces que entendiste lo que planeo hacer?"

\- "Tranquila princesa, comprendo tu plan y sé lo que debo hacer".

\- "Es bueno saber que cuento con tu ayuda".

\- "Aunque no hay crees que tu idea podría ser demasiado extremo y posiblemente los molestes un poco cuando ellos sepan la verdad, ¿No has pensado en algún momento?"

\- "Lo importante es que se apruebe su pedido", sin importar las consecuencias o lo que deba hacer para ello.

Las quejas y reclamos en realidad son secundarios, realmente odio con toda mi alma que me digan que debo actuar como fui obligado a actuar en el milenio de plata. Esos fueron varios años de mi vida desperdiciados y llenos de sufrimiento, todo porque tenía que ser la princesa perfecta para brindar honor a mi familia.

Como Serenity, tuve que abandonar la diversión, adoptar una postura rígida que no podía mostrarse en público, tenía que actuar decoro y modales las 24 horas del día. Era la princesa de las princesas, la gran princesa, la princesa perfecta.

Debía ser perfecta.

No podía llorar, no podía reírse, no podía pasar el tiempo con mis seres amados, simplemente tenía que servir como ejemplo para todos.

Era perfecta, la perfección perfecta del reino, eso es lo que era.

¡No quiero volver a ser quién quién!

¡Nada ni nadie me dice que debo ser así!

¡Ahora soy libre!

¡Libre!

\- "Solo espero que ellos aprendan esa cosa rápido, aunque sigo pensando que no deberías hacerlo, es muy peligroso teniendo en cuenta que ellos regresaron".

\- "No te preocupes, Darien, todo estará bien, además creo que las niñas deben enterarse de eso. Bueno, espero que te vaya bien en tus exámenes".

\- "Princesa, extrañaré escuchar tu hermosa voz y tus tiernos mensajes".

\- "Darién tranquilo, no hay mucho tiempo y tan pronto como termine voy a recompensarte, además de exhibir algunas cosas que aprendí mientras que prácticaba con el cristal de plata". Lo voy a sorprender con lo que tengo planeado para cuando hacerlo todo volver a la normalidad.

\- "Espero que lo que estés planeando haciendo nada malo".

\- "Darién, como puede haber algo que yo podría planear algo malo, yo soy incapaz de hacer algo así como eso, no sabes cuánto me duele el sable que pienses eso de mi". Dije fingiendo inocencia e indignación.

\- "Es por lo que conozco lo suficiente como para saber cómo eres realmente". Me dije con esa sonrisa a través de lo que amo.

\- "¿Y según tu como soy realmente?" dije mientras me reía un poco.

\- "Tu eres una gran mujer, la mujer más hermosa, elegante, inteligente, traviesa y fuerte del universo, eres una niña que bajó de la luna y robó mi corazón desde la primera vez que nos vimos en nuestra primera y segunda vida, eres mi alma gemela. Eres la dueña de mi corazón, mi alma y mi vida, eres mi diosa y yo soy un simple pero afortunado mortal que tuvo la suerte de conocerte, desde que conocí te has convertido en mi familia, mi amada novia, mi reina y mi vida entera son muy hermosas, fuertes, inteligentes y inteligentes que son tan bonitas como inocentes y tiernas. niña torpe e ingenua por temor a lo que puede llegar a pensar de ti si te ven como la mujer que realmente eres ".Definitivamente sabe todo de mi, él es mi alma gemela, es por eso que siempre me gusta el sentido y la seguridad con el, es por eso que sé que puedo escuchar cualquier cosa y confiar en que no me criticará y me lastimará, el me entiende mas que persona

\- "Es por eso que me amo tanto, tu me conoces y entiendes que nadie en el mundo y siempre ha sido así, es por eso que desde la primera vez que te veo en la vida y mi otra vida con tu yo solo ojos y yo dirigidos la palabra que eres mi alma gemela ". Me sequé las lágrimas que escurrían de mis ojos. "No sé qué extraño, nunca abrazarte, quédate con él, quédate con él, quédate con él y quédate con él, te amo mas que a la vida misma ".

\- "Si sigues torturándome de esta manera un día despertarás y te darás cuenta de que estás encerrada en una habitación conmigo en EE. UU.". Dijo haciéndome reír un poco.

Realmente eso sueña tentador en estos momentos.

\- "Con eso solo logras darme mas motivos para torturarte, mi amado príncipe".

\- "Por lo que veo estas muy traviesas hoy".

\- "Y lo estaré mucho más cuando los marineros se unieron por su cuenta" Mi amado príncipe sonrió y se río un poco, y luego vi el reloj "Darién, debes alistarte para ir a tus clases, no quiero que llegues tarde a clases para hablar conmigo".

\- "Pero ..." no pudo decir nada como lo interrumpió sabiendo lo que me iba a decir.

\- "Y no me vengas con ninguna excusa".

\- "Bueno, adiós mi bella princesa de la luna".

\- "Adiós mi amado príncipe de la tierra". Dije terminando la llamada.

Fui a mi escritorio y comencé a escribir una carta para mis queridos marineros y amigas para que les ayudaran, y así poder comenzar con su pequeño castigo, en el Milenio de plata, en la misma vida que en la vida que tuvieran en tu vida y en esta vida A veces, pues, creo que no soy apta para ser su princesa, cuando en realidad estoy preparado para asumir mis funciones. Algo así como no saber que yo estudio todas las noches cuando Luna se duerme, estudio un número de protocolos, la historia, los tratados, la economía, la política y las tradiciones de los países de habla hispana, también estudio otras cosas que me pueden ayudar en mi futuro, incluso estudio alemán, francés e inglés pues sé que eso me ayudo en el futuro, noches en vela haciendo eso para después de intentarlo en una hora e ir al colegio,

Una vez terminé la carta decidí escribir con unos datos que me pueden interesar en otra hoja, las cosas juntas con la carta en un lugar visible, y orgánico 15 libros y alrededor de 30 cuadernos que tenían debajo de mi cama.

Perfecto, ahora solo falta lo más importante en mi plan.

Saqué el cristal de plata y concentré mi energía como él hizo las veces y convoqué el poder del legendario Cristal de plata para llevar a cabo mi plan maestro.

Ellas dijo que deseaba que fuera esa semana y que fuera fui. Desean una princesa y eso es lo que les daré.

¡Aquí tienen a su princesa perfecta!

\- "Cristal de plata, sella mis recuerdos y personalidad actual dejando solo mis recuerdos y la personalidad de la princesa hasta que mis marineros aprendan lo que les quiero enseñar con esta prueba". Lo último que recuerdo es que ese momento fue montado por la luz blanca del cristal de plata y del piso.

* * *

 **Nota de autora**

Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Por favor recuerden comentar, me gusta leer lo que tienen que decir sobre mis historias.

Por pedido de mucho lectores y con motivo de hacer que mi historia llegue a más personas, he creado una cuenta en wattpad( /user/sailor-asjm) y estoy subiendo mis historias a esta. En algún momento todas mis historias estarán disponibles en esta plataforma. Aunque eso no significa que deje de publicar en fanfiction, esta es y seguirá siendo mi plataforma de fanfics favorita.

También he abierto una página de facebook( /Esailorasjm/) donde estoy dando avisos de cada publicacion o actualización que hago, además de hablar con algunos lectores por medio del chat de facebook para contestar dudas de fanfics y pasar el rato. ;)

Los agreguen lo que está en los paréntesis a las direcciones de wattpad y facebook para acceder a mi perfil de wattpad y página de facebook. También pueden ir a mi perfil de Fanfiction donde encontrarán mi link a mi página de facebook (Por algún motivo fanfiction no me dejaba agregar los links aquí).


	2. ¿Qué hemos hecho?

**Capítulo 2: ¿Qué hemos hecho?**

Después de nuestra terrible reunión, nosotras nos separamos con incomodidad y volvimos a nuestras casas completamente arrepentidas de lo que había sucedido. Fueron varios minutos en compañía de los dos gatos del grupo por culpa de Luna, quien se sentía demasiado avergonzada como para volver con Serena. Debo admitir que no la culpo. Creo que todas nosotras estamos planeando en estos momentos una forma de disculparnos con nuestra amiga.

-"Creo que regresaré con Serena". Habló Luna antes de salir de mi habitación.

Tengo la ligera sensación de que esta vez realmente metimos la pata.

Descongelé pizza, la calenté y cuando empecé a comer Artemis apareció corriendo, visiblemente preocupado.

-"Tenemos que ir a la casa de Serena ahora, es urgente". Informó y con rapidez tragué mi pizza y bebí mi bebida antes de ponerme los zapatos y empezar a correr hacia la casa de mi amiga.

Cuando llegué a la entrada de la casa de Serena no me sorprendí al ver a las demás sailors y a Luna, quien se encontraba visiblemente perturbada. La pobre gata parecía estar a punto de tener un ataque cardiaco.

-"¿Y Serena?" Pregunté.

-"Está en su habitación, en el suelo y desmayada. Traté de despertarla pero no pude hacerlo". Podía sentir la desesperación en su voz.

Las puertas y ventanas del primer piso estaban cerradas, la única puerta abierta era la puerta del balcón de Serena y yo, la fantástica Mina Aino era la única llegar allá sin recurrir a la transformación. Les dije que yo me encargaría de abrirles la puerta y sin molestarme en escuchar su respuesta, salté.

Llegué al balcón sin ningún tipo de dificultad y entré en la habitación para ver a mi amiga tirada en el suelo, visiblemente inconsciente. Por instinto me acerqué a mi princesa, verifiqué que tuviera pulso y su temperatura, todo parecía normal hasta el momento, así que intenté despertarla. Moví su cuerpo y dije su nombre hasta que sus ojos empezaron a abrirse lentamente.

-"¿Estas bien?" Pregunté mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y a sentarse en su cama.

Serena respiró profundamente mientras se acomodaba en la cama, se sentó derecha con la cabeza en alto, las piernas juntas, manos sobre las rodillas y el rostro apacible. Es la primera vez que la veo tan… calmada.

Algo está mal con ella.

-"Me encuentro bien, Sailor Venus. No tiene que preocuparse por mí." Había algo extraño en su voz, era formal y uniforme. Ella vio con cautela a su alrededor con la mirada, absteniéndose de hacer movimientos fuertes, parecía desconocer el lugar por completo y me preguntó con intriga. "Sailor Venus, ¿Sabe usted donde nos encontramos?" En ese momento sentí algo de miedo, pero aun así quise mentirme a mi misma y decirme que ella solo estaba jugando una broma de muy mal gusto.

-"Serena, deja esa broma, tu deberías saber que estás en tu habitación". Dije rogando porque ese fuera el caso. Tiene que ser una broma, quiero que sea una simple broma.

-"¿De qué está hablando, Sailor Venus? Mis aposentos no se parecen a este lugar". Entonces se detuvo y me observó por un tiempo. "Sailor Venus, ¿Sucedió con su vestuario normal? Lamento las preguntas, pero me es extraño ver esa clase de vestimentas".

Por favor, que esto sea una horrible pesadilla o un mal entendido.

-"Serena, amiga mía, por favor dime que estas bromeando. Lo estás haciendo, ¿Cierto?" Rogué recibiendo un rápido destello de confusión pasó por su mirada, para ser reemplazada por una mirada en blanco.

Su mirada en blanco, su falta de expresión, su postura rígida y elegante… Serena no es así.

-"Sailor Venus, ¿Por qué yo bromearía sobre algo semejante?" En ese momento se abre la puerta mostrando a las demás quienes al ver a Serena sonríen con alivio, sin embargo Serena alimenta mis miedo al levantarse y hacer una leve reverencia al verlas y saludarlas con una formalidad impropia de ella. "Bienvenidas Sailors, es un honor ser visitada por ustedes, ¿Es necesaria mi presencia con la reina?" En ese momento no sabía que hacer y las demás estaban completamente confundidas, exceptuando a Setsuna que parecía estar algo asustada, como si ya se imaginaran lo que le había pasado.

Esto simplemente sirvió para confirmar mis teorías. Quien se encontraba frente a mí no es Serena, mi mejor amiga y la valiente sailor con la que peleé, se trataba de la princesa Serenity.

-"Serena… Quiero decir, princesa Serenity". Corregí con rapidez al ver su mirada, antes de continuar. "¿Recuerdas que el Milenio de plata fue destruido por la reina Beryl?" Debo contarle todo, tal vez así recuerde de algo si le digo todo lo que ha pasado desde su muerte.

-"Creo que vi destellos de la destrucción del palacio durante la fiesta de antifaces antes de despertar ¿Fue destruido realmente?" Su voz parecía extrañamente calmada al descubrir que su hogar había sido destruido.

No había gritos, lagrimas, llanto, lo único que había era calma y un aspecto imperturbable. Su reacción o mejor dicho la ausencia de la misma era completamente antinatural.

-"Eso realmente sucedió, pero la reina utilizó el cristal de plata para sellar a la reina Beryl y a la nega-fuerza, además de brindarnos la oportunidad de rencarnar en el planeta tierra." Le expliqué todo omitiendo a Rini obviamente hasta llegar al final. "Después de la última batalla, Darién se fue a USA aunque ustedes siguen hablándose, han pasado algunos meses desde que eso sucedió, hoy tuvimos una pequeña discusión, viniste a tu casa y te desmayaste, Luna te encontró, nos llamó y aquí estamos. ¿Recuerdas algo de esto?" Pregunté con esperanza de que realmente hubiera recordado algo, sin embargo esa expresión imperturbable hizo añicos mi esperanza.

Hablé de muertes, luchas y similares sin recibir ningún tipo de reacción de ella, quien mantuvo una calma aterradora y ocasionales preguntas o respuestas cordiales e indiferentes. Ni siquiera se inmutó ante la mención de la muerte de Endymion, eso fue perturbador.

-"Lo lamento. No recuerdo nada de eso, espero no causar problemas". Dirigí mi mirada a las chicas quienes ahora se encontraban dentro de la habitación, pude ver la expresión de horror en el rostro de todas las presentes. "Sailor, si no es una molestia me gustaría pedir que se presenten. Por la explicación que ustedes me acaban de dar sé que no podré llamarlas por sus nombres del Milenio de plata en público, así que sería útil conocer sus nombres actuales".

Nos presentamos sin dejar de ver la sonrisa cordial de nuestra princesa.

-"Es un placer verlos nuevamente señorita Aino, señorita Hino, señorita Kino, señorita Mizuno, señorita Tenou, señorita Kaiou, señorita Tomoe, señorita Meiou y consejeros espero que nuestra relación sea igual que en el Milenio de plata".

Creo que algo en nuestros corazones se rompió cuando Serena nos llamó por nuestros apellidos. Eso definitivamente se sintió incorrecto. Se supone que ella siempre debía ser cariñosa y tenernos confianza, ella siempre fue así. Siempre.

Mierda.

Ahora no somos más que desconocidas para ella, y eso no es lo único, ella cambió. Su burbujeante personalidad y cálida sonrisa, fueron reemplazadas por una sonrisa cordial e imperturbable, semblante calmado e inexpresivo en el mejor de los caso. Su voz es uniforme, rígida, plana y carente de emoción o calidez, se siente casi robótica y muerta.

No es ella misma, definitivamente no lo es y lo odio.

¡Por favor que alguien me diga que no fue nuestra culpa!

"Sailors, ¿Por qué están llorando ustedes? Espero no haberlas ofendido". Preguntó al notar que Amy, Rei, Lita y yo estábamos llorando. Por lo menos esta vez había una pizca de preocupación en su voz.

¡Nosotras jamás deseamos que esto sucediera!

-"Nosotras solo estamos llorando porque estamos felices de que despertaras". Dije para que no preocuparla. "Serenity, ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer?"

-"Si no es mucha molestia me gustaría leer un poco". Me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia el escritorio para agarré uno de los tantos libros que había ahí y fue cuando encontré una carta, la leí la carta con lágrimas y la agarré junto al libro.

-"Aquí tienes, si necesitas mas libros hay en el escritorio y debajo de la cama". Le entregué el libro a Serena.

-"Muchas gracias, Aino. Voy a estar leyendo, así que no tienen que preocuparse por mi seguridad ahora. Pueden retirarse ahora, Sailors". Dijo nuevamente usando ese tono plano y sin duda alguna formal.

Lo que acaba de decir es básicamente un equivalente educado de: no quiero estar con ustedes, prefiero leer un libro aburrido que estar con ustedes, me incomodan. ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz?

Duele que mi amiga prefiera un libro a nuestra compañía, sin embargo no puedo decir que no lo merezca. Nosotras somos culpables de esto.

Le preguntamos si tenía hambre, organizamos su cama mientras ella leía en su silla y nos despedimos temporalmente con el aviso de que regresaríamos un tiempo después para comunicarle los planes para mañana.

-"Las estaré esperando, Sailors."

Ella parece una princesa, tiene un aura seria y formal a su alrededor, sin embargo nos trata con tanta formalidad que me es imposible pensar que nos vea como algo diferente a sirvientas.

La vimos por última vez antes de salir de la habitación, ella estaba abriendo su libro para empezar a leer en silencio. Sin duda alguna es el contrario a su reencarnación y eso me asusta.

-"Carta de Serena. Vamos a la Sala ahora". Expliqué con rapidez y caminamos en silencio hasta la sala y nos acomodamos.

-"¿Que está pasando?" Me preguntó con calma Michiru.

-"Encontré una carta en su escritorio".

Nuevamente centré mi mirada en el trozo de papel que descansaba en mis manos y me dispuse a leer el contenido de la carta, sin molestarme en comentar algo relacionado con los errores de los trazos de kanji, gramática y parecidos. El contenido era más importante que esas pequeñeces.

* * *

 _Queridas Sailors:_

 _Estuve pensando por mucho tiempo y decidí darles la princesa que ustedes tanto quieren. Sé que ustedes merecen una princesa que estudie todo el día sin importar que ella no tenga tiempo para ustedes, que sea firme y recatada._

 _Lo pensé por un largo tiempo y sé que no puedo comportarme como ustedes quieren, así que tuve una gran idea, la mejor que he tenido. Borraré mis recuerdos y personalidad de esta vida con la ayuda del cristal de plata, de esa manera ustedes recuperarán a la princesa que tanto desean._

 _Les deseo felicidad con mi versión pasada, la princesa que ustedes tanto pedían. Espero que la princesa sea lo suficientemente elegante para sus estándares._

 _Ps: por favor díganle a su princesa que le voy a dejar en el escritorio unos libros y cuadernos principalmente con datos que he recogido todas las noches desde el día que me enteré que yo era la princesa de la luna, esos datos le servirán mucho. Hay más debajo de mi cama por si mi versión pasada lo necesita._

 _Muchas gracias por todo._

 _Atentamente_

 _Serena Tsukino._

* * *

No puedo creerlo, ella realmente quiso que esto sucediera. ¿La lastimamos tanto? Sabía que tenía que preocuparme cuando salió de esa forma del templo, pero esto es demasiado.

¡Demonios!

¿Qué hemos hecho?

-"Esto es todo lo que dice". Murmuré.

-"Cometimos un gran error". Nos seguimos lamentando por un tiempo pensando en que haríamos para remediar este error que cometimos. Lastimamos a la princesa que tanto queríamos y ahora tenemos a otra que nos trata como desconocidos. Esto es injusto.

-"Creo que lo mejor será que cuidemos a cabeza de bombón, nos podemos quedar aquí esta noche y trataremos de acompañarlas el tiempo que podamos ¿Están de acuerdo?" dijo Haruka con seriedad. Por lo menos esta vez no se van a desentender del problema.

Hablamos un poco y decidimos que Serenity tendría que ir a clases mañana para evitar problemas, entre otras cosas. En ese estado no puede pelear si aparece un nuevo enemigo y no tiene conocimientos de esta vida, así que no la podemos dejar sola.

Amy y Setsuna subieron para informar que mañana tendría que ir a la escuela y aparentemente tuvieron que explicarle desde qué era una escuela hasta las clases que tomaría mañana, lo que tenía que hacer, entre otros. Tardaron casi una hora en volver.

Era media noche cuando terminamos de hablar y finalmente decidimos que teníamos que dormir, le preguntamos a Luna sobre lugares para dormir y elegimos nuestros lugares.

-"Michiru y yo podemos dormir juntas en cualquier habitación, para nosotras no hay ningún problema." Dijo Haruka mientras Michiru le regala una sonrisa

-"Y yo puedo dormir con Mamá Setsuna en la habitación de Rini." Setsuna asintió levemente ante la propuesta de Hotaru

-"Entonces nosotras 4 tendremos que dormir en la habitación de los padres de Serena." Dije por descarte.

Cuando finalmente nos encontramos lejos de Haruka y las demás pudimos relajarnos. Honestamente nosotras no somos amigas de ellas, quiero decir, nos hablamos por nuestro trabajo como sailors, pero fuera de eso no hablamos mucho con ellas. La que si es amiga de ellas es Serena, quien siempre busca su compañía, sale con ellas y las invita a pasar el rato o a unirse a nosotras. Sin duda alguna es difícil hablar con ellas sin Serena para aligerar el ambiente para nosotras.

-"Es una tonta". Empezó a despotricar Rei tan pronto como cerramos la puerta. "¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer eso?"

-"Tal vez porque la lastimamos". Contestó Amy con un tono sombrío.

-"Somos las peores amigas". Continuó Lita con desdicha y yo me limité a asentir completamente de acuerdo con ellas.

-"Tal vez no sea tan malo. Siempre tuve curiosidad sobre nuestras vidas pasadas". Comenté intentando aligerar el ambiente, recibiendo miradas escépticas por parte de mis amigas.

Algo me dice que mañana será un largo día y sin duda alguna vamos a estar terriblemente arrepentidas de cada regaño que le hemos dado a nuestra amiga.


	3. Serenity va a clases

Capítulo 3: Serenity va a clases

POV de Amy

El despertador sonó a las 6:00am, dándonos un total de cinco horas de sueño. Haruka y las demás dejaron una nota diciendo que tenían algunos asuntos que atender y que nos verían en la noche, debo decir que ninguna de nosotras se sorprendió con esa carta. Rei, quien era la única de nosotras sin uniforme y estudiaba en una escuela diferente se fue a su casa por ropa y pidió que nos encontráramos después de clase. Ahora estábamos nosotras tres solas con una Serena que no recuerda su vida presente.

Lita preparó el desayuno y yo tuve la tarea de despertar a Serena, mientras Mina ayudaba a poner la mesa. Yo realmente fui predispuesta a pasar varios minutos tratando de despertarla. Sin preguntar abrí la puerta para encontrar la cama de Serena organizada y a mi amiga sentada en el escritorio leyendo.

Ahora que lo noto no está usando ninguna de las pijamas típicas de Serena, en su lugar está usando un elegante vestido azul oscuro de manga larga y tiene perlas y brillantes en su peinado típico. Tiene un collar de perlas y un par de aretes dorados con lunas crecientes. También tenía algo de maquillaje, sombras azules en los ojos, base, rubor y labial.

Ella volteó con lentitud y un semblante serio para verme fijamente y darme una sonrisa cortés.

-"Sailor Mercury, es un placer recibir su visita, sin embargo en futuras visitas me gustaría recibir un aviso previo a su entrada a mis aposentos". Había algo diferente en Serena, tenía algo que la hacía parecer imponente e intimidante.

-"Lo lamento". Me disculpé completamente avergonzada y ella asintió con suavidad ligeramente satisfecha.

-"¿Está aquí por mi visita al instituto?" Preguntó y yo me limité a asentir.

-"Vine para ayudarte a arreglar para ir a la escuela y luego bajar a desayunar".

-"Entiendo. Puede proseguir". Ordenó y yo le di una reverencia antes de correr al closet en busca del uniforme escolar.

Un minuto, ¿Por qué siento que estoy en una misión?

Intenté ignorar ese pensamiento y le entregué el uniforme a Serena. Recuerdo que ayer le expliqué cómo usar los elementos del baño, la ubicación de su ropa y parecidos, claro, después de mi explicación sobre la escuela, su funcionamiento y las clases.

-"¿Viste algo de los libros que te entregué?" Pregunté.

-"Por supuesto, Sailor Mercury. Ya he leído los libros tal y como me recomendó, los temas no difieren mucho de lo que vi en mis clases particulares". Respondió causándome horror.

-"¿Leíste todos los libros?"

-"Por supuesto, aunque tengo algunas dudas que me gustaría hacer más adelante". Ella observó su uniforme con una mirada fugas de desaprobación. "¿Es esto lo que debo usar por protocolo? Encuentro estas ropas no apropiadas para mí".

-"Si, no puedes ir a la escuela con algo diferente o podrías recibir un castigo. Tal vez solo tengas que probarlas, no es tan malo como parece". Insistí y ella tronó sus dedos haciendo que un brillo plateado cubriera su cuerpo y uniforme por unos segundos, al disiparse el brillo ella estaba usando el uniforme con el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo alta. Su maquillaje también había cambiado, ahora tenía sombras más suaves en los ojos, el labial fue reemplazado por un brillo para labios y usaba joyería más simple.

¿Ella se cambió con magia?

-"¿Está bien mi aspecto, Sailor Mercury?"

La observé con detenimiento notando que lo único que faltaba en su vestuario era su broche de transformación. Tras comentarle esto último ella estiró su mano y el broche apareció ahí, ella lo acomodó en su moño perfecto.

-"Ya estás mejor. Ahora debemos bajar para el desayuno". Comenté con timidez. Salí de la habitación sin escuchar pasos y me devolví para ver a Serena observándome fijamente. "¿Algún problema?" Pregunté.

-"Sailor Mercury, no me ha dado permiso para dejar mis aposentos y seguirla. Es el protocolo". Dijo dándome un sabor amargo en la boca. La observé nuevamente y sentí enferma.

Su expresión en blanco me miraba fijamente conservando su cuerpo en una pose estática, similar a una estatua. No se trataba de Serena, la chica expresiva y espontanea que conocí. Por segunda vez noté lo diferente que era la princesa Serenity de Serena.

Serena era un espíritu libre que hacía lo que quería y producía sonrisas en todos a su alrededor, por el contrario de Serenity quien parecía un ave enjaulada.

-"Serenity, puedes seguirme".

-"Muchas gracias, Sailor Mercury". Agradeció y empezó a caminar a mi lado con elegancia. Incluso con ese uniforme parece miles de veces más elegante que Michiru y eso es preocupante.

Al llegar al comedor vi a Mina y a Lita colocando los últimos platos en la mesa. Lita había preparado sopa, huevo, salchichas, fruta y panqueques. Le pedí a Serenity que se sentara en la cabecera de la mesa y ella se sentó en silencio.

-"Buenos días, Serenity". Saludaron con entusiasmo.

-"Buenos días, Sailors. Es un placer ser capaz de compartir este tiempo con ustedes". Habló.

-"Lo mismo para nosotras". Respondió Lita con torpeza sin apartar la vista de Serenity. "¿Dormiste bien? ¿Qué quieres comer?"

-"Dormí muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que ha preparado para el día de hoy". Primero Lita dijo los nombres de los alimentos, después Serenity pidió información sobre la elaboración o composición de cada comida, Lita respondió y después escuché una pregunta inesperada. "Cuál es el valor nutricional de cada alimento".

-"¿Qué?"

-"Mi sanador me decía que debía comer una cantidad mínima de xxxxxx para evitar problemas de salud a largo plazo. Según un libro que encontré, creo xxxxxx se refiere a calorías". Explicó.

-"Supongo que puedo buscarlo con mi computadora ¿Hay algo que tengamos que saber?"

-"Mi consumo de calorías diarios es de 4200 calorías, los cuales divido en un consumo de 1100 calorías en almuerzo, desayuno y cena y refrigerios para completar el resto".

-"Eso es demasiado para un humano promedio". Dije con aturdimiento.

-"Sailor Mercury, en caso de tener dudas puede constatar lo que he dicho por medio del computador de mercurio". Sugirió e inmediatamente hice lo que me pidió.

Consumo calórico saludable al día: 6143 calorías.

Sin duda alguna casi se me cae el computador de mercurio, le informé a Serenity e hicimos cambios en su dieta diaria. Se negó rotundamente a tener más comida en su plato de la que teníamos nosotras, así que pidió comer en un lugar aparte, sola para no disgustarnos mientras se solucionaba el problema. Aparentemente comer más de lo que comemos no es aceptable, ni siquiera si es por motivos de salud. Ella sugirió simplemente agregar calorías a sus bebidas para futuras ocasiones.

Nosotras nos servimos comida y nos trasladamos a la sala para comer en silencio nuestras comidas ahora frías. No había rastros de alegría de Serena. Lita parecía algo deprimida, posiblemente por la ausencia de los halagos de Serena por su comida, después de todo nosotras somos conscientes de que ella disfruta de la atención adicional que recibe en esos momentos.

Lita fue la primera en terminar, tomó mi computador y básicamente corrió a la cocina al terminar. Mina y yo escuchamos ruidos de sartenes, cuchillos y parecidos, pero nos abstuvimos de hacer comentarios. Por lo que sabemos lo más probable es que esté alterando el almuerzo de Serenity o los nuestros para poder almorzar con Serenity.

Serena siempre comió más que nosotras. Sé que ella desayunaba con su familia, comía su almuerzo antes o durante las clases, compraba dulces todo el tiempo, tenía esa bebida exageradamente dulce en su termo, tomaba una o dos malteadas y comía cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

Si ella no podía comer su desayuno u olvidaba su almuerzo se quedaba dormida en clases y nosotros la regañábamos por eso. Cuando obviamente se quedaba dormida porque necesitaba más energía.

-"Serena lo sabía". Murmuré para mí misma.

-"¿Qué dijiste?" Preguntó Mina.

-"Consciente o inconscientemente Serena sabía que necesitaba comer más y nosotras no fuimos muy buenas con ella". La culpa no tardó en llegar.

Yo le decía en varias ocasiones que no era saludable comer en exceso, Rei y Luna le decían que engordaría si seguía comiendo tanto. Creo que las únicas que pueden escapar de esto son Mina y Lita.

-"Supongo que será una disculpa más por ser pésimas amigas". Suspira con cansancio.

-"Por lo menos Lita y tú no la regañaban por comer tanto, como yo".

-"Pero tampoco hacíamos nada porque dejaran de hacerlo y nos reímos algunas veces. Ninguna de nosotras se salva". Habló con seriedad la segunda líder de las sailors y yo me limité a asentir. "¿Cómo fue cuando la despertaste?" Preguntó.

-"Ella ya estaba despierta, leyendo en su escritorio con un vestido elegante". Pude ver una rápida expresión de sorpresa pasar el rostro de Mina, antes de que me indicara que podía seguir hablando. "Me regañó por abrir la puerta sin tocar antes, cambió su ropa con magia y…"

-"¿Cambió su ropa con magia?" Preguntó y yo asentí.

-"Le mostré el uniforme que debía utilizar, hizo un movimiento y de un momento a otro estaba lista. También dijo que leyó todos los libros de la escuela, realmente no sé si ella durmió durante la noche". Comenté.

-"Serenity es completamente diferente a Serena". Yo me limité a asentir.

Una vez Serena terminó su comida y Lita apareció con nuestros almuerzos, refrigerios y un par de termos, arreglamos la cocina, tomamos nuestros bolsos y decidimos ir a la escuela. Lita empacó los contenedores de comida y termos en una mochila rosa de Serena y la puso en su espalda, mientras yo tomaba la maleta de Serena al ver que ella no la levantaría.

-"Sailor Venus, puede liderar el camino al centro de educación". Habló con calma.

-"Como ordene, princesa". Habló Mina dando una ligera reverencia antes de dirigirnos una mirada de horror antes de empezar a caminar con incomodidad.

En lugar de caminar al mismo nivel como siempre, Serenity permaneció alrededor de un metro detrás de Mina y nosotras empezamos a caminar inconscientemente detrás de Serenity. Sobra decir que fue un recorrido silencioso. Cuando llegamos no había muchas personas en la escuela y para nuestra fortuna nuestro salón de clases estaba vacío.

-"Serenity, este es tu puesto". Habló Mina con incomodidad y Serenity asintió antes de sentarse con elegancia, fue entonces que le entregué su maletín.

-"Muchas gracias por sus servicios, Sailors". Agradeció con cordialidad. "¿Cuál será la primera lección?"

-"Esta es la lista de asignaturas del día y los temas". Entregué un papel con la información pertinente recibiendo un asentimiento. "Si necesitas algo puedes avisarnos". Hablé con torpeza.

Los demás estudiantes empezaron a llegar y cada uno de ellos vio a Serena y Mina con sorpresa antes de sentarse en sus lugares y una vez llegó el profesor, saludamos y empezó su clase. Estaba tan preocupada por Serena que no pude concentrarme, la ausencia de sueño tampoco me ayudó.

¿Qué pasa si el profesor le pregunta algo?

¿Necesita mi ayuda?

¿Está bien que entre a clases en ese estado?

¿Cuándo volverá a la normalidad?

-"Pregunta de puntos extras. Quien pueda responder esto no presentará examen". Vi la operación en el tablero, se trataba de una integral doble bastante difícil. Iba a levantar mi mano cuando vi la mano de mi princesa en el aire.

-"Profesor, la respuesta es 145.3988".

-"¡¿Qué?!" Todo el salón gritó viendo al profesor con expectación, mientras él asentía con aturdimiento.

-"Eso es correcto, señorita Tsukino".

Yo ni siquiera alcancé a resolver el ejercicio, ¿Cómo es posible que ella lo haga en la mitad del tiempo que yo?

-"Es el fin del mundo". Empezaron a murmurar todos en el salón, mientras el profesor se sentó en su escritorio con un aspecto visiblemente pálido y pensativo.

-"Agradecería que cesaran a este bullicio sin sentido para que la clase pueda transcurrir de la forma apropiada. No es adecuado que los adolescentes hagan tales alborotos frente a una honorable figura autoridad como es el caso de un maestro". Habló con calma silenciando a todos los presentes antes de dirigir una mirada al profesor, quien parecía incluso más confundido que antes. "Doy mis disculpas por hablar fuera de turno. Puede continuar con la clase si gusta". El profesor se levantó con aturdimiento, antes de ver a Serenity con orgullo y felicidad.

-"Muchas gracias por su ayuda, señorita Tsukino". Serena, o debería decir Serenity se comportó de esa manera en las demás clases, prestaba atención, respondía a las preguntas de forma educada y respetuosa con los profesores y cada vez que los estudiantes empezaban a murmurar sobre ese fenómeno, ella se encargaba de traer el orden a la clase.

Después de algunas clases, a la hora del almuerzo, escuché a los profesores murmurando sobre Serena convirtiéndose en una estudiante modelo o un ángel. Ninguno de los profesores volteó a verme en el transcurso del día.

Ella no necesitó de mi ayuda en ningún momento, no me hizo preguntas ni me pidió la tarea. Fue entonces que recibí el mensaje, Serena era tan capaz como yo si se lo proponía.

Llevamos a Serena a la azotea para almorzar y Lita le entregó un almuerzo especial a Serena. El recipiente del almuerzo de Serena era del mismo tamaño que el nuestro pero tenía cosas diferentes. Nosotras teníamos ensalada en gran parte de nuestro almuerzo, camarones tempura, dos onigiris y pescado, mientras Serena tenía vegetales tempura con salsa teriyaki con varias croquetas de pescado, dos onigiris, camarones tempura y Yakisoba con cerdo.

-"Tenemos una cantidad similar de comida en nuestros bentos y este termo tiene una bebida con las calorías necesarias para complementar tu almuerzo". Habló Lita entregándole a Serenity un termo. "¿Podrías almorzar con nosotras?" Por unos segundos vi un flash de alegría en los ojos de la princesa, quien asintió con calma.

-"Sería un honor acompañarlas a almorzar, sailors". Empezamos a comer en silencio y Serenity nos observó un poco antes de tomar sus palillos y empezar a comer.

-"Lo hiciste muy bien en clase. ¿Cómo hiciste para contestar las preguntas? Solamente tuviste una noche para estudiar y estoy realmente curiosa". Hablé.

-"Supongo que conservé el nivel de comprensión de los demás de mi vida presente, recordé los temas con simplemente leer por encima el contenido de los libros". Respondió y yo miré a las demás, quienes compartían mi sorpresa.

-"Es interesante, entonces, ¿Siempre has podido hacer cálculos mentales tan rápidos?" Pregunté con intriga.

-"Fue gracias a una gran maestra". Respondió con suavidad dándome una mirada cálida y agradecida.

-"¿Fui yo?" Tartamudeé para mí misma obteniendo una mirada de diversión por parte de Serenity, quien siguió comiendo en silencio. Esta es la única muestra de afecto que Serenity me ha dado en todo el día, una simple mirada.

La observé comer en silencio. Serenity comía en silencio con calma y elegancia cada bocado, por el contrario de Serena quien comía enérgicamente felicitando a Lita con cada bocado o simplemente hablando con nosotras. Es la primera vez que tengo un almuerzo tan silencioso y desanimado con Serena, aunque no debería ser una sorpresa para mí, después de todo ella es la que nos mantiene juntas.

Serena es amable, extrovertida y cariñosa, mientras Serenity es seria, reservada y fría. Es como si fueran dos personas completamente diferentes.

-"¿Puedo preguntar algo?"

"¿Cuál es la palabra clave?" Preguntó en voz baja al terminar su almuerzo y nosotras nos miramos con nerviosismo.

-"¿Palabra clave?" Repetimos y por primera vez vi a Serenity morder con nerviosismo su labio.

-"Si, para el tema relacionado con el pilar". Nosotras compartimos una mirada de confusión y Serenity adquirió una expresión de decepción. "Pueden olvidarlo, si no lo saben es irrelevante. Lamento mi descortés interrupción, Sailors". Pude ver una extraña mezcla de emociones en su mirada y por un minuto creía haber escuchado amargura en su voz.

Nosotras no insistimos en el tema y muy pronto regresamos al salón. No pude evitar sentir tiempo después que habíamos cometido un gran error y no podía ubicar cuál era exactamente el problema.


	4. Formalidad exasperante

Capítulo 4: Formalidad exasperante

Después de clase básicamente corrí hacia el Crown Center para reunirme con Serena y las demás, me senté en una mesa y ordené por adelantado unas papitas para compartir. Las chicas no tardaron en llegar con una sorprendentemente elegante Serena.

Por primera vez en mi vida vi a Serena usando una cola de caballo alta con su cabello perfectamente organizado ondeando con gracia con cada uno de sus elegantes y firmes pasos. Ella usaba maquillaje ligero y joyería de plata. Por el contrario de su postura despreocupada, ella se encontraba perfectamente derecha, con la frente en alto, barriga hundida, hombros derechos, espalda recta y la mirada viendo fijamente hacia delante.

Había algo en su aura imponente y mi instinto reacción de forma extraña. En un rincón de mi mente había una voz que me gritaba que debía levantarme para dar una reverencia y disculparme por algo. Suprimí ese torpe instinto, después de todo se trataba de mi amiga y no tenía que preocuparme.

-"¡Aquí!" Las llamé alzando mi mano para que me encontraran. Ellas caminaron hacia mí y yo saludé mientras Mina me daba miradas extrañas. "¿Por qué no se sientan?"

-"Señorita Hino, usted no nos ha dado permiso para tomar asiento. No es apropiado". Habló con una formalidad perturbadora. Por un minuto esa formalidad me hizo recordar las fiestas o invitaciones de políticos a las cuales mi padre me obligó a asistir, solamente que esto se sentía más robótico y sin las segundas intenciones.

-"Me disculpo, Serena. Pueden tomar asiento". Hablé con torpeza, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa cortés.

Definitivamente no ha recordado absolutamente nada de esta vida.

-"Muchas gracias, Hino". Serena tomó asiento frente a mí, Lita se sentó a su lado y Amy y Mina se sentaron de mi lado. "Es un honor haber sido invitadas a este humilde lugar". Dijo mirándome brevemente con una mirada en blanco y me dio una sonrisa cordial.

¿Ella siquiera se alegra de verme?

¿Hice algo mal?

-"El placer es mío". Contesté intentando ocultar mi molestia. "¿Hay algún problema?"

-"Si se me permite hacer una retroalimentación para futuras ocasiones, me parece que no es propio de una dama llamar la atención de tal forma".

Un minuto, no puedo creerlo, me está diciendo que me faltan modales.

¿Cómo pretendía que las llamara?

-"¡¿Qué dijiste?!" Grité.

-"No era mi intención insultarla, señorita Hino. Simplemente he comunicado que desde mi punto de vista fue algo inapropiado, según el protocolo tales señalamientos no deben hacerse y es inapropiado que estos sean realizados por mi compañía. Pueden ser usados en la intimidad de sus hogares, pero no en lugares públicos. Así que agradecería que moderara su tono de voz". Habló con su tono de voz extrañamente cortés, educado y robotico...

No era un tono despectivo o burlón, tampoco había ni una pizca de molestia en sus palabras. Simplemente era un tono plano sin emociones.

-"Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias por la retroalimentación, supongo". Murmuré tras algunos minutos de silencio.

Tiene una actuación perfecta, se ve hermosa y habla y camina como de forma perfecta, sin ningún error en su postura o porte, con un atuendo siempre ordenado. Es cordial, respetuosa y diplomática, como se espera de una princesa. Serena, no, Serenity actúa como si fuera una muñeca de trapo o títere sin voluntad o emociones.

¿Qué demonios hizo con el cristal de plata?

¿Vendió su alma al diablo o algo así? Porque sinceramente parece ser el caso.

Hasta los estúpidos amigos políticos de mi padre son más expresivos que ella y eso que son los seres más falsos que he conocido en toda mi vida.

¿Cómo demonios un político parece más real que ella?

¡Esto es indignante!

No pude dejar de observarla ni un momento intentando buscar algún error en algo para comprobar que ella siquiera seguía siendo humana. Lamentablemente no cometió ningún error. Cada movimiento, cada postura, cada palabra e incluso su forma de comer, todo era perfecto.

Si bien pensé que ella estaba aburrida en un principio, noté que escuchó en detalle la conversación e hizo comentarios distantes. Ella siempre dijo respuestas neutrales para no dar lugar a enfrentamientos o decía cosas políticamente correctas.

En este punto podía asegurar que Serenity sería una gran política sin esfuerzo alguno. Ella es incluso peor que mi padre, la diferencia es que ella tiene moral o por lo menos eso creo. Honestamente quién habla de esta forma con sus amigos.

No sé de nuestra vida pasada, pero si ella estaba acostumbrada a hablar de esta forma con nosotras, definitivamente algo estaba mal.

-"Hipócrita". Murmuré sin dejar de verla y por un instante creí ver su mirada fija en mí mostrándose ligeramente arrepentida.

¿A qué vino eso?

¿Fue mi imaginación?

-"Entonces, ¿Has recordado algo?" Preguntó Mina y yo rodé los ojos.

Honestamente, Mina, si ella hubiera recordado algo no se comportaría como un títere.

-"No ha habido cambios en mi estado. Lo lamento mucho las molestias". Se disculpó y no pude evitar gruñir por culpa de la exasperación.

Lo sabía.

Un minuto, tengo una idea.

-"¿Y si intentas usar el cristal de plata para recordar?" Pregunté con alegría.

-"Lamento decirlo, señorita Hino, pero eso es imposible". Contestó con suavidad.

-"¿Por qué lo sería?" Pregunté gritando levemente.

-"Se trata de una las leyes básicas de la magia, conflicto de intereses. Tal y como se establece, si mediante el uso de un conjuro, hechizo o artefacto mágico, dos personas tienen un desacuerdo, se dará prioridad al usuario más poderoso, de mayor jerarquía o más viejo. Teniendo en cuenta lo anterior, si mi yo y mi yo futuro no estamos de acuerdo con recordar, la situación continuará como está, dando prioridad a mi vida presente que tiene mayor sabiduría y experiencia". Explicó como si estuviera dándonos una conferencia.

-"Debe existir alguna forma en la que puedas arreglarlo". Insistí.

-"Es posible encontrar una solución si tenemos en cuenta las clausulas del hechizo realizado por mi yo futuro".

-"¿Clausulas? ¿Cómo las cláusulas de un contrato?"

-"Los hechizos planeados, no instintivos, tal y como el que realizó mi yo futuro tienen clausulas. Las clausulas definen las características para el cumplimiento o terminación del hechizo, como un respaldo de emergencia. Por lo general son realizados por personas competentes y precavidas, en caso contrario el hechizo duraría hasta que su magia se debilite".

Estamos perdidos, no forma en que Serena pusiera clausulas.

-"¡Demonios!" Maldije.

-"En caso de que no hubieras puesto clausulas, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardaría en debilitarse?" Preguntó Lita con suavidad.

-"Probablemente, si usó el cristal de plata, algunos años. Entre unos 5 años y cientos de años, eso varía teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de energía que se utiliza. Teniendo en cuenta mi dominio actual de la magia, no creo haber podido hacer un hechizo de menor duración, no tengo las capacidades para regular el poder de algo tan poderoso como el cristal de plata. Sin embargo confío en que mi yo futuro hubiera sido tan consecuente como yo, así que no creo que sea necesaria preocupación".

¿Serena siendo consecuente? Esto es imposible, especialmente teniendo en cuenta de que probablemente lo hizo estando en medio de una crisis emocional.

¿Y si esto dura años?

Yo no podría soportarlo.

¿Por qué se fue ella? No soporto ver que un político o títere hubiera tomado su lugar y todo su brillo hubiera desaparecido. No me gusta, odio esto.

Ahora, ¿Quién me va a consolar cada vez que mi padre intente contactarme o me sienta mal? ¿Con quién voy a compartir mis secretos? ¿Quién iniciará peleas tontas conmigo para animarme?

"Señorita Hino, está llorando en un lugar público. Debe calmarse, esto no es digno de una dama". Pidió con suavidad extendiendo un pañuelo y yo tomé su mano.

-"Por favor, dime que hay algo que puedas hacer. Yo la necesito". Mendigué sin dignarme a soltarla.

¿Y todo esto ocurrió por culpa mía?

Si yo no la hubiéramos lastimado nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

Ella se disculpó, pero no dijo nada más y yo no la solté hasta que decidimos dejar el lugar, la llevamos a su casa y ella pidió permiso para ir a su habitación. Una excusa para librarse de nosotras.

-"Actúa como una maldita política o un títere". Me quejé gruñendo mientras me sentaba en el sofá para discutir con las demás. "No, incluso los políticos parecen menos falsos que ella. ¿Tienen alguna idea de cómo me sentí cuando la vi actuando así?"

-"Rei, sabemos que no te gustan los políticos".

-"No, ustedes no entienden. La vi y pensé que ella era incluso más falsa que mi padre. Me sentí terriblemente mal cuando lo pensé, pero no pude negarlo. ¿Cómo se supone que pasó de ser un espíritu libre a eso?" Ninguna de ellas intentó negar lo que dije.

-"Hoy en clase lo hizo tan bien que escuché a los profesores comentar que se había convertido en un modelo a seguir. Y ella sin duda alguna lo fue, respondió a cada pregunta y se encargó de imponer el orden con gracia". Comentó Amy.

-"Tenía un aura imponente en clase, creo que todos nos sentimos obligados a hacer lo que ella pedía. Ella me miró en un par de ocasiones, cuando dejé de prestar atención y con solo verme me sentí como si el profesor me hubiera regañado y volví a prestar atención a la clase". Agregó Mina con algo de vergüenza. "Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que escucho las clases del día".

Sí, eso básicamente confirma mi teoría de Serena comportándose como alguna política.

-"Lo repetiré. Se comporta como una maldita política".

Sinceramente ya no quiero saber nada más de ese maldito Milenio de plata, un lugar donde Serena se comporte de esa forma las 24 horas del día no es de mi interés. Sinceramente parece una pesadilla

-"Hay algo más que descubrimos". Comentó Amy captando mi atención. "El consumo de calorías saludable de calorías de Serena es de alrededor de 6000 calorías".

-"¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?"

-"El consumo normal de calorías de un humano está entre las 1800 y 2000 calorías diarias. Serena tiene un consumo el tres veces mayor, así que debe comer 3 veces más que una persona normal y nosotros la criticábamos por eso" Explicó Amy con arrepentimiento e instantáneamente no pude evitar sentir un balde frío de culpa caer sobre mí.

No puedo creerlo, todos los días me burlé de Serena por su forma de comer y la regañé por hacerlo y ahora resulta que comía probablemente lo saludable para ella.

-"No puedes estar hablando enserio". Murmuré sin escuchar nada sobre una broma. "¿Qué pasa si ella come menos de lo saludable?" Pregunté con preocupación.

-"Ella podría sentir cansancio, sueño, mareo y perder peso". Respondió con tranquilidad y no pude evitar sentirme horrorizada. "¿Sucede algo, Rei?"

Algo como eso sucedió una vez. Algún tiempo antes de descubrir que Serena era una princesa, le dije a Serena que debía comer menos y ella estuvo un poco mal por un tiempo. Pensé que ella estaba enferma y un día se desmayó después de que Amy y Lita se fueron del templo, me pidió que no le dijera a nadie. Esa pudo haber sido la razón…

-"Fui una tonta". Murmuré.

¿Qué clase de persona fui?

"Somos las peores amigas existentes". Ellas se limitaron a asentir completamente de acuerdo conmigo.

Más tarde llegaron Haruka y las demás con algunas maletas y nos dieron permiso para ir a nuestras casas para empacar. Ninguna de nosotras se alejará hasta que todo esto se solucione. Serenity nos acompañó en la cena, comió lo mismo que nosotros y después Lita le ayudó a subir una bandeja con un plato extra de comida.

Después de algún tiempo todas estaban dormidas, pero para mí era imposible. Por más que lo intentara, la culpa no me permitía. Miré el reloj y eran las 2:00am, pero no puedo dormir por pensar en mi princesa.

¿Cómo es posible que Serena hiciera esto? Sé que nos equivocamos, hablamos sin pensar y la lastimamos. Es nuestra culpa, pero eso no es motivo para hacer lo que hizo.

¡Ella usó el cristal de plata para convertirse en otra persona!

¿Por qué en el nombre de Kami-sama alguien haría eso?

Desde que nos conocimos Serena ha sido como una hermana para mí y sé que fue lo mismo para las demás. Por mucho que lo niegue siempre me gustó su personalidad extrovertida y cálida, fue su personalidad lo que nos unió y nos ayudó en muchas pelea.

Ahora que esto sucedió sin duda alguna me siento culpable y asqueada conmigo misma. Habíamos convertido a nuestra cálida, risueña y algo torpe princesa en un títere elegante y frio.

Es un títere y no puedo superar el hecho de haberla comparado con mi propio padre. Ese simple hecho es el que no me permite dormir, después de todo cómo es posible que la chica que siempre estuvo ahí cuando más la necesitaba se convirtiera en algo similar al senador Hino, un terrible padre que me abandonó en el templo y solo me llama cuando necesita algo. No puedo dejar de pensar en ello.

-"Voy a verla para un momento." Dije para mí misma mientras me levantaba de la cama, me dirigí a la habitación de Serena y abrí la puerta silenciosamente.

Ella se había puesto un vestido de seda y se había quedado dormida en la cama abrazando un libro como si ese fuera su único consuelo. Me acerqué a ella para verla y pude ver que ella había estado llorando.

-"Reina. Madre". Susurró mientras dormía.

Ella se mostró tan normal y tan tranquila frente a todas, cuando en realidad estaba profundamente triste al enterarse que su pueblo y su madre habían muerto. La otra Serena posiblemente nos hubiera mostrado algunas lágrimas o señales de tristeza, pero esta versión suya no nos tiene esa confianza.

"Siempre estoy sola." Dijo mientras otra lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Sequé sus lágrimas con cuidado, retiré el libro que había entre sus brazos y le di un beso en la frente.

-"Jamás estarás sola." Susurré a su oído.

-"Mars". La escuché susurrar mi nombre anterior haciendo que sonriera. Puede que no sea la misma Serena que conocí, pero sigue teniendo algo de ella. Creo que ahora podré dormir un poco.

Cerré la puerta de su balcón y su ventana, y por ultimo antes de salir de la habitación saqué una cobija y la cubrí con ella, no quiero que mi princesa se enferme.

-"Duerme bien".

Espero que vuelvas a ser la misma de siempre pronto, pero aun así no dejaré a su otra personalidad sola, la cuidaré tanto como a ella y tal vez de esa forma, aún si esto es permanente pueda recuperar una parte tuya.

-"Por lo que veo, visitaste a cabeza de bombón". Dijo Haruka tan pronto como cerré la puerta.

-"No podía dormir".

-"Entonces ahora deberías dormir, después de todo no puedo asegurar que esto sea más fácil mañana". Dijo mientras entraba nuevamente a la habitación de Sammy.

-"Ya lo sé" dije y entré a la habitación para dormir, aunque creo que dormir me de las fuerzas suficientes para soportar otro día viéndola actuar de esa forma.

Lo único que puedo hacer es esperar un milagro, lo cual parece imposible porque la única que sabe cómo convocarlos es la misma que decidió tener un cambio radical de personalidad.


	5. Demasiado responsable

Capítulo 5: Demasiado responsable

Han pasado cinco días desde que Serena decidió convertirse en su vida pasada y sin duda alguna Artemis y yo estamos sorprendidos por los cambios que se están dando. Todas las sailors decidieron permanecer en la pequeña casa de Serena para protegerla y vigilarla en todo momento, Amy, Rei, Mina y Lita parecen estar cerca de tener una crisis de ansiedad, mientras los demás hemos estado tomando esto con calma.

-"Princesa Serenity, ¿Ya hiciste tus tareas del día de hoy?" Pregunté con tranquilidad haciendo que ella apartara su mirada de su libro para verme.

-"Si, honorable consejera, ya he realizado mis tareas del día". Respondió obedientemente haciéndome sonreír.

Puede que sea malo, pero a mí me gusta que se comporte de esta forma tan responsable y educada. Sin duda alguna este es el comportamiento de toda una princesa.

-"Me alegra escucharlo. ¿Ya estás preparada para tus clases del día de mañana?" Pregunté.

-"Si, honorable consejera, me encuentro preparada para las clases del día de mañana". Respondió haciéndome sentir increíblemente orgullosa.

-"Me alegra saberlo. ¿Cómo vas con tus clases? ¿Son muy difíciles para ti?" Interrogué.

-"Mis clases son aceptables y no representan ningún problema para mí por el momento, honorable asesora". Respondió con un tono de voz plano y fue entonces que yo noté algo importante.

Hasta el momento yo había sido la única que realmente había hablado. La princesa todo este tiempo se había limitado a dar respuestas cortas y solo me llama por mi título, no por mi nombre.

-"¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? ¿Has tenido algún problema para adaptarte?" Pregunté nuevamente.

-"A mi parecer me he adaptado a la vida en la tierra, no he enfrentado ningún problema hasta el momento. Muchas gracias por preguntar, Honorable asesora". Esto se esta conversación, si es que puedo llamarla así, se está convirtiendo en algo bastante molesto.

-"Bueno, ya que terminaste con tus deberes, ¿No crees que sería bueno tomar un descanso?" Sugerí y ella me miró de forma extraña.

-"Honorable asesora, lamentablemente tendré que declinar su oferta. Si bien he terminado con mis deberes escolares, aún debo familiarizarme con lo relacionado con la política terrestre actual y establecer estrategias económicas para mi futuro reinado". Dijo con calma causando mi sorpresa.

-"¿Qué dijiste? ¿No crees que estás adelantándote mucho?" Pregunté con horror y ella no se inmutó.

-"Para gobernar la tierra de forma correcta debo unificar la política de las regiones, establecer planes de acción y dialogar con las partes implicadas. Para esto debo establecer los problemas económicos, sociales y políticos de cada regimiento existente, así que necesitaré días, tal vez incluso años de estudio para obtener algo decente y poder implementarlo durante mi reinado". Dijo con una voz plana como si esto se tratase de algo que ella había memorizado.

Supongo que entiendo lo que dice. Por lo que sé casi cada país tiene un manera diferente de regirse, números partidos políticos y similares. Hay tanta diversidad que es imposible simplemente imponer un método a todo el mundo sin ningún tipo de transición, para lo cual es necesario conocer cada parte implicada.

-"Entiendo, aunque eso sigue siendo demasiado trabajo para una sola persona ¿Y no necesitas ayuda?" Me ofrecí y ella me miró por algunos minutos en silencio, como si me estuviera evaluando.

-"No creo que sea necesario, honorable asesora. Esto no se encuentra entre sus obligaciones o experticia, motivo por el cual no puedo asignarle dicha tarea". Comentó sorprendiéndome.

-"¿Cómo es que esto no se encuentra entre mis obligaciones?" Pregunté casi gritando por el horror.

-"Los honorables consejeros son los encargados de cumplir con las tareas designadas por la reina en turno. Entre dichas tareas se encuentran la administración de los horarios de reuniones, trato con el personal del palacio, recados entre la reina y la corte, organización de papeleo, tareas menores y brindar consejos a la reina cuando ella lo considera prudente". Explicó con lentitud.

Ella tiene razón.

Después de tanto tiempo yo había olvidado mis funciones y tras reunir a la corte de la princesa, tanto Artemis como yo somos inútiles. Nosotros ni siquiera podemos ayudar a nuestra princesa con esto de política porque está fuera de nuestro nivel, lo único que podemos hacer es tomar los recados de la princesa.

-"Eso es cierto". Dije con resignación.

-"¿Hay algo más que desee preguntar, honorable asesora?" Preguntó y yo me limité a negar con la cabeza. "En ese caso, puede retirarse y seguir con sus asignaciones". Dijo y yo me limité a asentir con solemnidad para luego retirarme en silencio.

Fue cuando salí de la habitación que noté algo importante de esta nueva Serena. Ella no quiere ningún tipo de interacción conmigo que no implique sus deberes como princesa, no está dispuesta a compartir conmigo sobre su día, preocupaciones y similares. Para ella, la princesa que alguna vez fue, yo era una simple asesora y nada más.

No pude evitar mirar aquella puerta que me separaba de mi princesa con amargura y por primera vez entendí la miseria de las chicas ante el cambio radical de Serena.

-"Luna, ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Artemis captando mi atención.

-"Serenity es diferente a Serena". Murmuré para mí misma.

-"Pensaba que te gustaba que ella fuera más responsable". Dijo con confusión y yo lo miré con amargura.

-"Aparentemente ese no fue el único cambio". Murmuré sin saber qué más decir, luego ignoré a Artemis y decidí tomarme un tiempo para pensar.

Normalmente yo solía recordarle sus tareas a Serena, presionarla un poco para que estudiara cuando Amy no estaba presente, ofrecerle mi ayuda algunas veces y luego solamente hablaríamos las dos. Yo la felicitaba cuando hacía sus tareas, me sentía orgullosa cuando sacaba una buena nota o ganaba una pelea, también hablaba conmigo cuando tenía problemas y la consolaba cuando estaba deprimida.

Yo nunca me había dado cuenta que mi relación con Serena abarcaba mucho más que obligarla a cumplir con sus deberes, ella en algún momento se había convertido para mí en algo similar a lo que era tener una familia y hasta ahora no lo había notado hasta ahora.

Ahora que lo pienso, con el paso de los años y las peleas, Serena había hecho a un lado a su familia de forma tan sutil que al principio fue imposible notarlo. Inicialmente ella empezó a pasar más tiempo con las chicas, luego empezó a cenar fuera de casa, se excusó de las salidas familiares, dejó de compartir sus problemas con su familia y llegó al punto en que su única interacción con su familia sería su despedida rápida de las mañanas. Y mientras más se alejó Serena de su familia, más me acercó a ella.

Yo había sido la encargada de darle consejos para sus citas con Darien, ayudarla a elegir ropa, darle la charla, escuchar sus problemas amorosos, entre muchos otros momentos. En este punto casi podía admitir llevar años ocupando el papel de madre que le había correspondido a Ikuko y yo no lo había notado hasta el momento.

¿Cómo pude pasar de ser una figura materna a una simple consejera?

-"Luna, la cena está lista. Un minuto, ¿Estás llorando?" Preguntó Artemis apareciendo a mi lado. Artemis me miraba con preocupación.

-"Artemis, creo que cometí un gran error". Admití sintiendo por primera vez la magnitud real de la situación de Serena y su cambio con el cristal de plata.

Si ella alguna vez regresa tendré que rogar por su perdón.

POV de Artemis

Después de encontrar a una Luna miserable llorando como si alguien hubiera muerto, de alguna manera me las ingenié para llevarla a comer tratando de ignorar su aspecto miserable. Lita nos sirvió perezosamente nuestra cena, sin prestarnos mucha atención antes de volver a entrar a la cocina.

Últimamente Lita pasa todo el tiempo que puede en la cocina, saliendo únicamente para llevar refrigerios a la princesa Serenity, servirnos comida o salir a practicar artes marciales en el patio. Al igual que la princesa Serenity, Lita no está comiendo con nosotros. Aunque no todo es malo, ya he recibido numerosas preparaciones de atún, pescado y pollo que normalmente no recibiría.

-"Mira Luna, es pescado, tu favorito". Dije en un intento por animar a mi novia y ella simplemente suspiró para comer en silencio, luciendo visiblemente cansada y deprimida.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la mesa con esperanza de encontrar algo para animar a Luna y vi lo que yo podría describir como la escena de una tragedia. Había un silencio sepulcral en la mesa y aparentemente nadie se tomaba el tiempo para mirar a los demás sentados en la mesa.

Rei ostentaba un par de ojeras que mostraban su falta de sueño y parecía visiblemente irritada mientras comía con molestia. No podía ver el rostro de Amy porque este se encontraba oculto tras un libro de matemáticas avanzadas. Haruka y Michiru se encontraban comiendo en silencio sin prestar atención al resto.

-"¿Mina, dónde están Setsuna y Hotaru?" Pregunté con algo de confusión sin recibir una respuesta. Fue entonces que dirigí mi mirada hacia Mina quien comía en silencio mientras garateaba descuidadamente en su cuaderno de ciencias. "¿Estás haciendo la tarea?" Pregunté con sorpresa mientras subía a la mesa para verla.

Pude ver el contenido del cuaderno y me sorprendí al leer sobre el sistema nervioso en lugar de sus garabatos usuales.

No puedo creerlo, Mina está haciendo su tarea.

"Mina, estoy orgulloso de ti". Dije con emoción cometiendo el error de ver su rostro.

En lugar de encontrar la usual mirada llena de vida y un brillo travieso de la chica que desea ser una Idol, vi en su rostro una mirada aburrida, cansada y derrotada que ni siquiera parecía consciente de mi existencia.

"Mina" La llamé nuevamente.

-"Oh, Artemis, no te oí". Dijo dedicándome una sonrisa triste.

-"¿Sabes dónde están Setsuna y Hotaru?" Pregunté con cautela.

-"Serenity dijo que Hotaru es muy joven para formar parte de las reuniones de Sailors, dijo que se trataba de una norma". Comentó Mina distraídamente.

-"¿Pero no se supone que Hotaru crece cuando se convierte en Sailor Saturn?" Pregunté con confusión.

-"Si, pero su transformación tiene unos 14 años, así que sigue siendo menor a 15 años y no puede participar en reuniones. Creo que Setsuna se llevó a Hotaru a comer un helado o algo parecido para alegrarla un poco". Explicó sorprendiéndome.

-"Creo que entiendo. ¿Aunque qué se supone que suceda si hay peleas?" Mina simplemente encogió sus hombros.

-"Puede participar en peleas y entrenamientos, simplemente no puede dar su opinión abiertamente sobre las cosas en reuniones. Yo tuve que ser testigo de la reunión de Hotaru, Setsuna y Serenity". Comentó con amargura y yo decidí cambiar de tema.

¿Por qué no lo sabía?

-"Oh, me sorprende no haber escuchado sobre ello". Murmuré.

-"Eso es porque ni tu ni Luna forman parte de las reuniones de sailor". En ese punto no podía hacer más que mirar a Mina con asombro.

-"¿Qué dijiste?" Pregunté con aturdimiento.

-"Según Serenity los consejeros no pueden asistir a las reuniones de las sailors, sin haber sido convocados con anterioridad por ella misma. Más normas del Milenio de plata". Comentó restándole importancia y yo me limité a intentar calmarme.

-"Cambiando de tema, me alegra que te estés poniendo al día con tus estudios. Me parece sorprendente la madurez que estás mostrando". Dije con orgullo.

-"Si, si, lo que sea. Ahora seguiré trabajando, debo terminar mi tarea si quiero evitar otro regaño de Serenity por ser irresponsable con mis deberes. Yo no quiero volver a recibir ese regaño por parte de ella". Murmuró dirigiendo su atención nuevamente hacia la tarea.

Esto está mal en todos los niveles.

-"¿Y cómo va Serenity, Rei?" Pregunté sintiendo por primera vez angustia respecto al tema de mi princesa.

-"Ella se enteró sobre mi padre siendo un senador y me preguntó por su número. Pasó una hora hablando con él sobre política ¡Una maldita hora y mi padre quedó encantado! Él está contento de que finalmente encontré los amigos correctos". Dijo con furia y una aura asesina de fuego se formó a su alrededor y yo me alejé de ella tan rápido como pude.

Creo que Rei recibió un golpe duro hoy.

-"Entiendo, eso debió haber sido difícil para ti". Dije con temor a ser víctima de su furia.

-"Ella está haciendo un plan para cambiar la política mundial durante su reinado, es normal que ella discuta con el Senador Hino sobre política". Murmuró Amy con un tono de voz plano sin molestarse en bajar el libro para vernos.

-"¿Ella está haciendo eso?" Preguntó Haruka con algo de sorpresa y yo me alegré de no haber sido el único ser ajeno a ese tema.

-"Si, lo dijo en la reunión de la corte interna que hubo antes de que llegáramos a la casa". Comentó distraídamente mientras pasaba una hoja para continuar con su lectura.

-"Creo que no hemos hablado lo suficiente con la gatita últimamente. Ahora que lo pienso, casi no la he visto y eso que duermo bajo el mismo techo de ella". Comentó Haruka pensativa.

-"Como si eso hiciera diferencia". Murmuró Rei con molestia.

-"Parece que Serenity está siendo muy responsable con su deber y está haciendo cumplir cada regla y norma del Milenio de Plata". Señalé sintiéndome preocupado por los recientes cambios de mi princesa.

-"Demasiado responsable". Completó Luna viendo con molestia su plato y yo me limité a asentir.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que se escucharan golpes en la puerta, Haruka fue quien se levantó para abrir y yo la seguí en silencio. Abrió la puerta para revelar a Setsuna y Hotaru en la entrada.

La sailor del tiempo tenía un aspecto cansado y la pequeña Hotaru tenía los ojos rojos por el llanto.

-"Hotaru, ¿Estás bien?" La pelinegra simplemente sollozó y abrazó a Haruka.

-"Quiero que la princesa vuelva a la normalidad". Pidió amargamente.

Michiru apareció de la nada y entre ella y Haruka intentaron calmar a Hotaru mientras Setsuna entraba al lugar y caminaba hacia el comedor sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano.

-"¿Alguien sabe donde puedo encontrar una aspirina?" Pidió con cansancio sentándose en la silla libre, siendo ignorada por las Inners y Luna. "Supongo que formulé mal mi pregunta. Amy, ¿Tienes alguna aspirina?" Preguntó nuevamente y la peli azul sacó un frasco de aspirinas de su bolsillo y lo extendió hacia Setsuna sin dignarse a separar la mirada del libro.

-"¿Estás bien, Setsuna?" Pregunté con preocupación mientras la veía tomar un par de pastillas sin tomar agua.

-"Pasé toda la tarde consolando a una niña, diciéndole que ella no era una mala sailor e intentando explicarle que nuestra princesa no se había convertido en un ser sin corazón". Explicó secamente. "Honestamente, por primera vez agradezco no recordar más que fragmentos de mi vida pasada".

Esta situación solo parece ir de mal en peor.

Mina, Rei, Lita y Amy parecen haberse convertido en alguna clase de zombi, en lugar de las adolescentes normalmente enérgicas que son. Luna está deprimida, Hotaru está llorando desconsoladamente, Setsuna solo parece deteriorarse con el tiempo, Haruka y Michiru parecen empezar a preocuparse por el asunto.

Estos cambios de la princesa son un tema realmente grave. Yo al principio no pensé que fuera tan malo que la princesa actuara de una manera más elegante, recatada y responsable, claro, a pesar de la indignación que mostraron Mina y las demás desde el primer día por su cambio de comportamiento. Yo pensé que así era como se suponía que debía actuar una princesa y sé que Luna pensaba lo mismo que yo, por lo menos hasta hace poco. Luego ella empezó a hacer todos esos cambios a nuestras espaldas, a preocuparse por sus deberes y ser… demasiado responsable...

Algo me dice que fue ese hecho el que terminó destruyendo a Mina y a las demás.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que ser demasiado responsable sería un problema?

Todo este tiempo no hacíamos nada más que regañar a Serena por no ser lo suficientemente responsable, y ahora que es tan responsable no lo podemos soportar.

¿Cuánto tiempo más podrán ellas soportar esta extraña tortura?

-"¿Cuánto tiempo fue que dijeron que ella estaría así?" Pregunté y sorprendentemente obtuve una respuesta de todas las sailors de la mesa.

-"Probablemente años". Contestaron con amargura al unísono.

Oh, definitivamente estamos perdidos.


End file.
